dont_starve_thai_bybastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pig
Pig= |-| Guardian= |-| Werepig= 'หมู เป็นสัตว์รักสงบอาศัยอยู่ใน Pig Houses|บ้านหมู| หมูเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ท่าทางเหมือนมนุษย์ และพวกมันสวมกระโปรงหญ้าเป็นชุดมาตรฐาน การตีหมูจะทำให้หมูรอบข้างโกรธแล้วเข้ามารุม เมื่อฆ่าหมูจะได้รับ 1 Meat|เนื้อ| หรือ 1 Pig Skin|หนังหมู| พวกมันจะเกินมาอีกครั้งหลังเมื่อมันตายหลังจากผ่านไปแล้ว 4 วัน หมูเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตไร้เดียงสา เมื่อฆ่ามันจะเพิ่ม naughtiness|ความชั่ว| 3 แต้ม เมื่อแต้มเยอะขึ้น Krampus จะปรากฎตัว หมูกิน Food|อาหาร| ทุกชนิดที่ตกอยู่บนพื้น ถ้าผู้เล่นให้หมูกิน Vegetable|ผัก| Fruit|ผลไม้| หรือ Petals|ดอกไม้| มันจะปล่่อย Manure|ปุ๋ย| ลงบนพื้น ซึ่งต้องรอ 15 วินาทีถึงจะสามารถทำได้อีกครั้ง(เป็นวิธีหนึ่งในารหาปุ็ยในเกม) หมูจะเห็น Lureplant's เป็นอาหาร และจะเก็บจากพื้นมากินถ้าพวกมันอยู่ใกล้ๆ พวกมันจะได้รับผลจาก Ice Staff|คถาน้ำแข็ง| คือแช่แข็ง ถูก Sleep Dart|ลูกดอกสลบ| 2 ครั้งจะหลับ และ ได้รับการฟืนฟูพลังชีวิตจากของที่สามารถฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิตได้ตามปกติ แต่พวกมันจะไม่ตายจาก darkness|ความมืด| starving|ความหิว| หรือ toxic food|อาหารีพิษ| หมูผู้พิทักษ์ หมูผู้พิทักษ์ เป็นหมูก้าวร้าวเกิดมาจาก Pig Torches|เสาหมู| พวกมันมี Health|หลังชีวิต| สูงหว่าหมูปกติ แต่มื่อฆ่ามันจะได้รับทรัพยากรเหมือนหมูปกติ พวกมันไม่ยอมให้ติดสินบน ด้วยเนื้อ หรือ สนใจ One-man Band เหมือนหมูปกติ พวกมันจะปรากฎเมื่อความจงรักภัคดีต่อ Pig King|ราชาหมู| มีค่ามาก ถ้าหมูผู้พิทักษ์ตายจะเกิดใหม่ใน 3 วัน ใน Sandbox Mode|โหมดปรับเอง| พวกมันมักจะอยู่ข้างๆ ระหว่างดง Grass|หญ้า| และ Berry Bushes|ต้นเบอร์รี่| ขณะที่ใน Adventure Mode|โหมดเนื้อเรื่อง| มันจะอยู่ใน Pig Fortress|ป่าหมู| ซึ่ง ล้อมรอบไปด้วย Wood Walls|กำแพงไม้| ในโลกที่ 4 ของโหมดเนือเรื่องคุณจะพบ เสาหมู 4 อัน ล้อมรอบราชาหมูแทน Obelisks|อนุสาวรีย์| บางครั้งหมูผู้พิทักษ์จะปกป้อง Maxwell Statue|รูปปั้นแม็กเวล| แทน มนุษย์หมูป่า ในระหว่าง full moon|พระจันทร์เต็มดวง| หรือหลังจากกิน Monster Foods|อาหารสัตว์ประ| หลาดครบ 4 ชิ้น ( ), หมู และ หมูผู้ทิทักษ์ จะกลายเป็น มนุษย์หมูป่า ' มนุษย์หมูป่าปกติจะกลายร่างกลับเป็นหมูปกติเมื่อเวลาในเกมผ่านไป 4 ชั่วโมง (เร็วกว่าหมูผู้พิทักษ์) หรือ เมื่อเริ่มวันใหม่ เหมือนกับสัตว์หลาดส่วนใหญ่ พวกมันก้าวร้าวและจู่โจมสิ่งมีชีวิตทุกชนิดที่อยู่ใกล้มัน (ยกเว้นหมูตัวอื่น) มนุษย์หมูป่าจะหยุดกินเนื้อบนพื้น แต่จะให้ปุ๋ยเมื่อกินผักและผลไม้ พวกมันกินแต่ Mandrakes|แมนแดรก| มนุษย์หมูป่าจะได้ถูกแช่แข็งเมื่อโดนคถาน้ำแข็ง และจะได้รับ 2 เนื้อ และ 1 หนังหมู เมื่อมันตาย ในการโจมตีธรรมดาของตัวละคร เพื่อฆ่าหมู ผู้พิทักษ์หมู และ มนุษย์หมูป่า ตามลำดับ ต้องตี 8,9 และ 11 ทีด้วย Spear|หอก| ต้องตี 6, 8 และ 9 ที ด้วย Bat Bat ต้องตี 5, 6 และ 7 ที ด้วย Tentacle Spike ต้องตี5 ,6 และ 6 ที ด้วย Ham Bat และ Thulecite Club และ ต้องตี 4, 5 และ 6 ที ด้วย Dark Sword พฤติกรรม 'หมู การให้อาหารหมูด้วย Meats|เนื้อ| Eggs|ไข่| หรือ อาหารที่เป็นเนื้อ (แม้แต่ หนังหมู และ Slurper Pelts|หนวดมั้ง| ) จะทำให้หมูวิ่งตาม และช่วยเหลือผู้เล่น (คะแนนเพิ่มความหิวของเนื้อที่ให้ × 19.2 วินาที) สูงสุด 2.5 วันในเกม ตัวอย่างเช่น ให้อาหารหมูด้วย Morsel จะทำให้หมูตามเราครึ่งวันในเกม ถ้าหมูกำลังวิ่งไล่ตบหัวผู้เล่น มันจะหยุดตีเราทันที เราสามารถตีหมูที่ตามเราอยู่ได้โดยการกด Ctrl-clicking ใส่มัน เมื่อโจมตีหมูที่วิ่งตาม มันจะหยุดตามแล้วหันมาตบหัวเราทันที การให้อาหารหมูจะทำให้มันหยุดโจมตีอีกครั้ง และให้อาหารมันอีกมันถึงจะกลับมาวิ่งตาม หมูที่วิ่งตามเราจะช่วงเพิ่ม sanity|ค่าสติ| เมื่อมันอยู่ใกล้ อย่างไรก็ตามพวกมันจะวิ่งตามจนกระทั่ง มันหลับหรือไปตัดต้นไม้ หมูจะวิ่งตามเราชั่วคราวเท่านั้น และเมื่อเวลาหมดลง มันจะทำท่าบอกเราว่า "กูหิว" ซึ่งมันจะเอามือถูริมฝีปากและท้อง การให้อาหารหมูซ้ำขณะที่มันยังวิ่งตาม จะเริ่มต้นนับใหม่ไม่ใช่เป็นการเติมเวลา เพราะฉะนั้นถ้าเวลาใกล้หมดไม่ต้องให้เนื้อเยอะๆ ให้แค่อันเดียวก็พอ ถ้าผู้เล่นตายแล้วฟื้นขึ้นใหม่ได้ หมูมันจะกลับไปอยู่บ้าน หรือ วิ่งไปรอบๆถ้าบ้านของมันมีหมูตัวอื่นเข้ามาอยู่แล้ว หมูที่วิ่งตามสามารถช่วยเราต่อสู้ซึ่งเป็นกำลังพลที่สำคัญ แต่มักจะไม่มีประสิทธิภาพเมื่อสู้กับคู่ต่อสู้ที่เป็นกลุ่ม มันจะเก่งเพียงแค่ศัตรูตัวเดียว หลังจากที่เรากำหนดเป้าหมาย หมูจะวิ่งไปกระทืบให้ทันที นั้นคือมันสามารถล่าสัตว์ที่เป็นมิตรหรือ ฆ่า mobs ที่ก้าวร้าวโดยผู้เล่นปลอดภัยหายห่วง อย่างไรก็ตาม หมูจะตีสัตว์ประหลาดทุกตัวที่มันเห็น รวมทั้ง Spiders, Tentacles|ปีศาจหนวด|, และ Treeguards|ผู้พิทักษ์ต้นไม้| โดยที่ไม่มีวิธีหยุดมันให้โจมตีได้ หมูสามารถสั่งให้ตัด trees|ต้นไม้| ในการสั่งนั้นผู้เล่นต้องตีต้นไม้ 1 ครั้งด้วย axe|ขวาน| จากนั้นหมูจะวิ่งไปทุบต้นไม้รอบๆ จนกระทั่งผู้เล่นวิ่งออกจากระยะ ถ้าผู้พิทักษ์ต้นไม้ปรากฎตัวขึ้น มันจะตีหมู หมูที่ไม่ได้วิ่งตามจะกลับบ้านเมื่อพระอาทิตย์ตก ในขณะที่ หมูเพื่อนเรา และหมูไม่มีบ้าจะเริ่มบ้าครั่ง และวิ่งไปรอบๆเพื่อหาแสงสว่าง เพราะพวกมันกลัวความมืด ผู้เล่นควรจัดหาแสงไฟให้อย่างเร็ว เช่น Torch|คบไฟ| หรือ Campfire|แคมป์ไฟ| เพื่อที่จะสามารถสั่งการหมูต่อไป เมื่อตกกลางคืนหมูจะนอนหลับข้างๆไฟที่เราหาให้ ในหน้าหนาวหมูจะไม่นอน แต่จะนั่งอยู่ข้างๆไฟเหมือนตอนพระอาทิตย์กำลังตกดิน แล้วก็ทำท่าตกใจ เมื่อเวลากลางคืน ถ้าหมูยังไม่หลับ และแมงมุม หรือ Batilisks|ค้างคาว| เข้ามาใกล้ หมูผู้ติตามจะไล่ล่า และโจมตี โดยไม่ต้องมีแสงไฟ หลังจากฆ่าสำเร็จมันจะเดินกลับมายังแสงไฟอีกครั้ง ขณะที่สู้กับแมงมุมในที่อับ(ที่มืด)แมงมุมทุกตัวในพื้นที่จะเข้ามาตีหมูของเรา ทั้งสองจะสู้กันจนกว่าจะมีใครตาย หลังจากการต่อสู้จบลงเนื้อและหนังที่ตกลงพื้นจากการตายจะถูกกินจากทั้งสองฝ่าย เว้นแต่ผู้เล่นต้องการออกไปยังสนามรบเพื่อเก็บของนั้น หมูผู้พิทักษ์ หมูผู้พิทักษ์เหมือนกับผู้คุมกฎระเบียบ พวกมันไม่กินเนื้อบนพื้น และอยู่ใกล้ๆเสาหมู มันจะจู่โจมหมูปกติเมื่อเข้าใกล้มันมากเกินไป พฤติกรรมของหมูผู้พิทักษ์จะย้ายที่อยู่ตามเสาหมู ถ้าเสาหมูอยู่ในป่าไกลจากราชาหมู หมูผู้พิทักษ์จะวิ่งไล่เราภายในระยะของเสาหมู แต่ถ้าเสาหมูอยู่ข้างๆราชาหมู หมูผู้พิทักษ์จะคอยขัดขวางการแลกเปลี่ยนระหว่าง ผู้เล่นกับราชาหมู เครื่องนุ่งห่ม หมูสามารถสวม headgear items|หมวก| โดยการคลิกที่หมวกแล้วคลิกวางบนตัวหมู ถ้าหมูได้รับหมวกเกราะ พวกมันจะได้รับพลังป้องกันมากขึ้น ความทนทานจะยังคงลงถ้าหมูได้รับความเสียหาย มีวิธีเดียวที่จะเอาหมวกคืนมาจากหมูโดยห้ามฆ่าหมู คือเปลี่ยนหมวกให้มัน ในการต่อสู้ หมูจะทำลายหมวกก่อนมัยตาย Frogs|กบ| สามารถขโมบหมวกไปจากหมูได้ และจะตกลงพื้น หมูสามารถสวม Miner Hat|หมวกคนเหมือง ขณะที่สวย มันจะให้แสงสว่าง และไม่หวาดกลัวเมื่อตะวันจะตกดิน และป้องกันไม่ให้หมูตัวอื่นหวาดกลัวได้ด้วย เคล็ดลับ *ถ้าคุณมีเนื้อสัตว์ประหลาดเพียงพอ คุณอาจลองฆ่ามนุษย์หมูป่าได้ ให้เนื่อสัตว์ประหลาด 1 อันแก่หมู และพามันออกมาจาก Pig Village|มู่บ้านหมู| หลังจากนั้นให้เนื้อสัตว์ประหลาดอีก 3 อัน มันจะกลางเป็นมนุษย์หมูป่า เมื่อฆ่าจะไม่ได้รับค่า naughtiness|ความชั่ว| อย่างไรก็ตาม แต่ระวังไว้ ต้องรอให้มันแปลงร่างสมูรณ์ก่อนค่อนตีไม่งั้นหมูตัวอื่นจะมาลุมเราไปด้วย เพราะ ขณะแปลงร่างหมูจะยังไม่ใช่ มนุษย์หมูป่า *มนุษย์หมูป่า สามารถใช้ในการแปลงดอกไม้ให้เป็นปุ๋ยคอก และระหว่างการกินดอกไม้ มันจะนั่งเฉยๆไม่ตามตีเรา *เพื่อเพื่มค่าสตืให้เต็มจากหมูที่เป็นเพื่อน เราต้องอยู่ใกล้ๆมัน แม้แต่ตอนมันตัดต้นไม้หรือนอน เราก็ยังได้รับค่าสติอยู่ Tผู้เล่นสามารถดันหมูไปรอบๆขณะที่มันกำลังหลับ ซึ่งสามารถลากมันมารวมกันเป็นกลุ่มเพื่อเพิ่มสติอย่างรวดเร็ว อีกวิธีก็คืดทำกำแพงขังมันไว้ *ถ้ามีกำลังพลหมูอยู่ใกล้ Spider Dens|ถ้ำแมงมุม| ชั้น 3 หรือ Spider Queen|พญาแมงมุม| คุณสามารถทำให้หมูเป็นเพื่อน และส่งให้มันไปให้ถ้ำแมงมุมหรือ พญาแมงมุมฆ่า เมื่อหมูถูกโจมตี หมูตัวอื่นจะเข้ามาช่วยกันลุม เราก็ทำหน้าที่เก็บของที่ตกพื้น *ผูงมนุษย์หมูป่านั้นอันตรายมาก เป็นการดีถ้าเราจะออกไปให้ไกลจากหมู่บ้านหมูในคืนจันทร์เต็มดวง (ถึงแม้ว่าต้องออกจากฐานของผู้เล่น) ถ้าคุณอยากฆ่ามันสักตัว (หรือหลายตัว) ให้ป้อนอาหารแก่หมูแล้วพามันออกมาจากหมู่บ้านแล้วค่อยให้กินเนื้อสัตว์ประหลาดดีกว่า ชื่อของหมู ชื่อหมูจะถูกสุ่มมาให้ สามารถดูได้โดยการเอาเมาส์ไปวางบนตัวหมู (and holding the examination key if it isn't friendly). ชื่อหมูที่มีทั้งหมด: ' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Brice, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Bryce * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno คำพูด 'หมู เมื่อเข้าใกล้ *YOU BACK OFF! |ออกไปซ่ะ| *STAY AWAY! |อยู่ห่างๆ| *THAT MY SPACE. |นี้ถิ่นกู| *TOO CLOSE! |ใกล้ไปแล้ว| ร้องเวลาสู้ *I KILL NOW!|กูจะฆ่ามึง| *RAAAWR! || *YOU GO SMASH! |มึงตีกู| ตอนกิน *YUM! |อร่อยยยย| *I EAT FOOD! |กูแดกข้าว| *ME HUNGRY! |กูหิว| *TIME FOR FOOD! |ได้เวลาแดกแล้ว| เมื่อได้รับสิ่งของ *WHAT YOU GOT? |มึงให้ไรกูว่ะ| *BETTER BE GOOD. |แม่งดีชิบหาย| เมื่อเป็นมิตร *I LOVE FRIEND. |กูรักมึงเพื่อน| *I FOLLOW! |กูตามมึง| *YOU IS GOOD. |มึงดีหว่ะ| *YOU FRIEND. |เพื่อนกู| เมื่อสู้กับแมงมุม *NO LIKE SPIDER! |กูเกลียดแมงมุม| *SCARY SPIDER! |แมงมุมแม่งน่ากลัวฉิ้บหายยย| *SPIDER BAD! |แมงมุมแม่งเลว| เมื่อตัดต้นไม้ *SMASH MEAN TREE! |ล้มต้นนั้นซ่ะ| *KILL TREE! |ฆ่าต้นไม้| *I PUNCH TREE! |กูต่อยต้นไม้| เมื่อหมดวัน *HOME! HOME! |บ้าน บ้าน| *HOME TIME! |ถึงเวลากลับบ้านแล้ว| เมื่ออยู่ข้างไฟ *SCARY. |กลัววววว| *WHERE IS SUN? |พระอาทิตอยู่ไหนว่ะ| *STAY NEAR FIRE. |อยู่ใกล้ๆไฟไว้| *NO LIKE DARK. |กูไม่ชอบความมืด| *FIRE IS GOOD. |ไฟมันดีที่สุดแล้ว| เมื่อกินไข่นกเปรตที่กำลังฝัก *Mmm. Beaky. |มั้มมมม อาหารเช้า| เมื่อถูกกำจัด *YOU NOT PIG. |มึงไม่ใช่หมู| *UGLY MONKEY MAN. |ไอ้มนุษย์ลิงน่าเกลียด| *YOU HAS MEAT? |มึงเป็นตัวอะไร| *I sure showed him! |เดียวมึงเจอ| 'หมูผู้พิทักษ์' เมื่อป้องกันเสาหมู * FOR GREAT JUSTICE! |เพื่อความยุติธรรมมมมม| * FOR HIS PLUMPNESS! |เพื่อนความอ้วนน| * FOR THE KING! |เพื่อกษัตริย์| * FOR KING! |เพื่อราชา| * KING! KING! |ราชา ราชา| * SAVE KING! |ปกป้องราชา| * DEFEND! |ป้องกัน| * I PROTECT! |กูจะคุ้มครองเอง| * MORE FUEL! |ต้องการเชื้อเพลิงงง| * MUST DEFEND! |ต้องกันไว้| เมื่อเตือน * YOU NO STAY! |มึงห้ามเข้ามา| * YOU GO AWAY! |มึงหนีไปส่ะ| * YOU LEAVE NOW! |มึงออกไปเดียวนี้| เมื่อเสาไฟใกล้พัง * MAKE TORCH BRIGHT! |ทำให้เสามันสว่างเซ่ะ| * TORCH GET LOW! |ไฟแม่งจะดับแล้ว| * MORE BURNING! |เอาไฟเพื่ออีกกกก| หมูอื่นๆ ราชาหมู ราชาหมูสามารถพบได้ แถว Wooden Flooring|พื้นไม้| ถูกล้อมรอบด้วย Obelisks|อนุสาวรีย์| 8 อัน สี่อันมีขนาดใหญ่ และอีกสีอันมีขนาดเล็ก หรืออาจจะถูกล้อมรอบด้วยเสาหมูก็ได้ ถัดจากอนุสาวรัย์จะเป็ยบ้านหมู ราชาหมูจะให้ Gold Nuggets|ก้อนทองคำ| เป็นส่งแลกเปลี่ยนกับ objects|วัตถุ| หรือ เนื้อ เล็กๆน้อยๆ *ในเกมหมูถูกเรียกว่า "มนุษย์หมู" แต่จะไม่เห็นชื่อนี้ในเกม เพราะหมูถูกเรียกด้วยชื่อของพวกมัน แต่อย่างไรก็ตามเมื่อฝูงหมาป่าเห็นแสงไฟจากบ้านมู มันจะพูดว่า "เฮ้! ออกมานี้ มนุษย์หมู!" *หมูจะเก็บอาหารที่ตกอยู่ตรงพื้นตั้งแต่แรกเห็น ทำให้ยากต่อการที่ผู้เล่นจะพาหมูออกไปล่าศัตรูด้วย เพราะเมื่อหมูฆ่าศัตรูมันจะกินเนื้อเข้าไปทันที *ชื่อของหมูมักคล้ายกับชาวโรมัน เช่น 'Augustus', 'Constantine', 'Quintillus', 'Nero', 'Romulus' and 'Vespasian'. *ราชาหมูถูกเพิ่มมาในแพท A Little Rain Must Fall *Their phrase "For great justice!" is a reference to All your base. *ถึงแม้จะไม่สามารถติดสินบนผูกมิตรกับหมูผู้พิทักษ์ได้ แต่มันก็ยังรับเนื้อไปกินอยู่นะ (กินฟรี). * ถ้ามนุษย์หมูป่าถูกฆ่าก่อนที่จะแปลงร่างสมบูรณ์ ของที่ได้จะยังคงเป็นหมูธรรมดา Bugs *ในเวลากลางคืน บางครั้งหมูที่อยู่ในบ้านจะสามารถพูดได้ เช่น พวกมันจะบอกว่า กูเกลียดความมืด และ เมื่อมีสิ่งมีชีวิตดุร้ายเข้ามาใกล้มันจะพูดเกี่ยวกับการต่อสู้ ทั้งๆที่อยู่ในบ้าน *ถ้าสร้างบ้านหมูใกล้ทะเล บางครั้งหมูจะเกิดและพูดอยู่กลางทะเล *หมูมันรู้จักเดิน "moonwalk". * Due to the way the "Give" command works, it's possible to give Pigs items such as Thulecite or Gems, which cannot be retrieved without killing the Pig. Pigs however will still turn down Teleportato pieces or Gravedigger items. Gallery Pig no.jpg|หมูปฎิเสธอาหารเมื่อลองให้ berry Frozen Pig.jpg|หมูแช่แข็ง Happy Pig.jpg|หมูที่ติดตามกำลังเต้นอย่างมีความสุข Pig Night Follower.jpg|หมูผู้ติดตามWolfgang ในเวลาอาทิตย์ตก Sleeping Pigs.png|หมูนอนหลับข้างๆไฟ มีตัวหนึ่งกำลังหวาดกลัว Pigmenforest.jpg|หมูกำลังตัดต้นไม้ Entourage.png|หมูกำลังตามวินสัส ตัวหนึ่งกำลังบอกว่าหิวและกำลังจะเลิกติดตาม ถ้าไม่ให้เนื้อเพิ่ม Capture.png|หมูใส่หมวกฟุตบอล Guardian Pig adding fuel.png|หมูผู้พิทักษ์กำลังเติมเชื้อเพลิง Angry piggy.png|หมู้ผู้พิกษ์กำลังโกรธและเตือนผู้เล่น Guardianpigssleeping.png|หมูผู้พิทักษ์กำลังหลับ Eating piggy.png|หมูผู้พิทักษ์กำลังกินแาหารที่ให้ แต่ก็ยังคงกลับมาไล่ผู้เล่นอยู่ Grasspigtorch.jpg|หมูผู้พิทักษ์ป้องกันสนามหญ้า Pig turnign into werepig.png|หมูกำลังกลายร่างเป็นมนุษย์หมูป่า Werepig.jpg|มนุษย์หมูป่ากำลังฮอน Frozen Werepig.PNG|มนุษย์หมูป่าถูกแช่แข็ง Screen Shot 2013-07-26 at 5.37.14 PM.png|มนุษย์บีเวอร์ป่ากำลังถูกไล่โดยมนุษย์หมูป่า